


Lost and Found

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: We have a lifetime of Love to share [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Daniel's mom - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Daisy gets upset, but it's okay, because Daniel is always there to make things right again.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: We have a lifetime of Love to share [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995211
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Lost and Found

Daisy quickly learnt that Daniel Sousa was persistent. He came over the day after his birthday, around breakfast, with his new codebreaking book (and not just to show her either, but to share it with her, which, _awesome_ ), and didn’t stop coming. He brought toys and games and books and shared them all with her. Daisy wasn’t any good at telling people how she felt, or what she was thinking, but it was easy with Daniel. He made her laugh so hard her stomach hurt, and then he apologized for it.

The best part, though they would never bring it up again, came a few weeks into their friendship. Daniel, in his sweet unassuming way, asked Daisy if she had any games they could play, and she… reacted. It wasn’t that she had _nothing_ , mind, because Phil had taken her shopping on the sixth day and brought lots of new clothes that didn’t hang wrongly, or itch, or make it hard to breathe. She didn’t have any toys though. Phil had tried, but Daisy was anxious enough with the hordes of people in the rest of the mall. The toy shop was like a nightmare. She wouldn’t have let him anyway. There was no point if he was just going to send her back soon.

She yelled at Daniel. The words were angry, and hot and she wasn’t even sure exactly what she was saying, but she knew they had stung. Daniel wasn’t usually phased by things, but she could see how her words had hurt him. She ran to her room before Phil could decide on a worse punishment and stayed there until she heard the sound of the front door closing.

“Daisy?”

Daisy glanced up at Phil, wiping hastily at her eyes. Crying was weak and stupid, and she didn’t do that anymore. Phil’s face was soft and somewhat sympathetic, but that didn’t mean much. Daisy had learnt a long time ago that people could make their faces lie.

“Hey. You doing okay?” He probed lightly. Daisy blinked at him. His face might still be lying, but she’d also learnt that he was a really really good cuddler, and an even better listener. Slowly she edged forwards until she was curled up in his arms. Phil brushed her hair out of her face and wiped at her damp cheeks.

“I upset Daniel.” She murmured, the guilt suddenly hitting her so strongly that it was overwhelming. Phil was quiet for a moment.

“You did.” He acknowledged, “So what are you going to do next?”

It turned out that Daniel had a lot of forgiveness saved up for Daisy. The moment she opened her mouth to even think about apologising, Daniel beamed at her and told her not to worry.

“Everyone says stuff they don’t mean,” He told her sagely, “I know you didn’t mean all that stuff, so it’s okay.”

He offered out his hand for her to take, and she held it, relishing the warmth and comfort it brought.

“I don’t got lotsa stuff,” She whispered to him finally, shame colouring her cheeks, “S’ why I got mad when you asked. I don’t like thinking about it.”

Daniel pondered that for a moment, before grinning and telling her he had an idea.

“I can’t tell you. It’s a surprise.” He told her, and Daisy slumped, briefly wondering if he was really just still mad at her and didn’t want to say. But then Daniel changed the subject and introduced a new, super fun game, and Daisy forgot all about it.

“Daisy, Daniel forgot his toy.” Phil called up the stairs. Daisy hurried down, blinking in surprise at the toy. It was the one she liked the best, and she knew it was Daniel’s favourite too. He’d never have left it behind, even if he was in a hurry.

“Can I take it back to him?” She asked. It was kind of late, but Phil didn’t usually mind them going over to each other’s houses this late, as long as both Phil and Daniel’s mom knew about it. Phil nodded, smiling kindly at her.

Daisy took her favourite route, through the loose panel in the garden. Phil and Daniel’s mom kept talking about knocking down part of the fence and putting in a gate, but she didn’t really believe them. She wasn’t staying that long, and it would just be a waste of time if she left right after. Clambering nimbly over Mrs Sousa’s pots and plants, Daisy knocked three times on the back door in quick succession. The door swung open almost immediately.

“Hi Daisy!” Daniel lit up when he saw her and she smiled back, holding the toy out towards him.

“You forgot this.”

“No, I didn’t”

A mischievous gleam grew in Daniel’s eyes, before quickly vanishing. Daisy squinted in confusion.

“It’s yours. You left it at my house.”

Daniel shoved his hands in his jean pockets and blinked innocently.

“I’ve never seen that before in my life. You must be mistaken.”

Daisy stared down at the toy, and back at Daniel.

“We played with this yesterday afternoon. You said it was your favourite.” She reminded him. Daniel shrugged.

“It’s a cool toy. You should keep it. Finders keepers after all.”

“But-” Daisy held the toy out again, in a final attempt to give it back. She relaxed as Mrs Sousa came to the door, glancing in surprise at Daisy and the toy, then back at her son.

“Look at this cool toy Daisy just found, mom!”

Daisy frowned, completely lost.

“I didn’t! It’s-”

“That’s lovely Daisy, but don’t you think it’s a bit late? Why don’t you head back home, and you and Daniel can play with it tomorrow?” Mrs Sousa interrupted her. She was smiling, but in that firm kind of grown-up way that said it wasn’t really a request. Slowly, Daisy clutched the toy a little closer to her chest.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, Daniel.” She mumbled, backing away, and weaving her way back towards the loose panel. As she turned away, she could have sworn she saw Mrs Sousa wink at Daniel, but she could have been mistaken. After all, the toy wasn’t Daniel’s. He’d said so himself and said she could keep it. Daisy paused on her side of the fence, glancing briefly back at Daniel’s house. With a soft smile, Daisy hugged the toy close to her chest.


End file.
